


Four times Bones made Jim come in one day

by louandhaz



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 4+1 Things, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Confessions, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, there's actually a bit of plot because I'm a sucker for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandhaz/pseuds/louandhaz
Summary: and one time he didn't.Summary: Exactly what the title says.





	Four times Bones made Jim come in one day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know how stardates work, but please bear with me for any errors that you might notice.
> 
> This story happened one year after Jim was 'revived' but before he woke up from the coma, so like a week before he woke up? Yeah, let's go with that. 
> 
> Enjoy the story anyway! :))

****1.** **

Jim was having a wonderful dream until he woke up to find a more wonderful reality.

Truly the feeling of waking up to instant pleasure while still being disoriented does not displease him in the least and that can be proven by him groaning out loud as he clenches the white sheets in his hands. He opens his eyes and looks down at the source of his pleasure to find Leonard, his utterly wonderful Chief-Medical-Officer-slash-boyfriend-of-almost-one-year, who is currently sucking his hard member like a pro.

“Mmmh Bones…” At the sound of Jim’s sexy hoarse voice, Leonard looks up and makes eye contact with him. Jim stares in confuse when he sees the doctor smirking before gasping while closing his eyes and throwing his head back on the pillow when the brunette licks the head of his cock.

“ _Ahh_ Bones!” He throws his head from side to side, gasping for breath while moaning and trying hard not to buck his hips up to avoid choking Bones. He failed anyway when the older male decides to deepthroat him, but thankfully Bones’ gag reflex is something else. Plus his strong hands make sure to pin Jim’s thighs against the bed.

After another ten seconds of sucking, licking and moaning, Jim knows he isn’t going to last long. “Babe _ah _-__  I’m- I’m gonna--” with Bones’ humm of approval and as he feels a hand fondling his balls, Jim was gone.

He comes hard with a gasp followed by a long groan as Leonard takes all of him in, his legs twitching in sensitivity and his breathing labored. After a few seconds of catching his breath, Jim feels the bed moving and he opens his eyes (when did he close them again?) to find Leonard with a smug and proud look on his face.

“Good mornin’ you infant. Finally up I see,” he drawls, only to receive a tired smirk as a reply.

“Mmh, mornin’ Bones.” Jim is about to ask what is the occasion to such a pleasant surprise in the morning, but his thoughts are cut off when his boyfriend gave him a deep and passionate kiss.

Good morning indeed.

 

 **2.**  

Bones is being weird today.

Okay, it’s not like it’s a rare thing for Jim to be woken up with a mouth wrapped around his dick, especially Bones’ mouth. In fact Jim is the one who used to do that the first few months they started dating, so it’s no surprise for him to wake up in that position. But now it’s clearly surprising (and confusing) when a hand appears out of nowhere, grabbing his arm to pull him into a closet—yes of course the _Enterprise_ has a closet, hundreds of them in fact—and finding himself pinned to the wall as someone took his breath away by sticking their tongue down his throat.

That someone turns out to be, lo and behold, his usually-grumpy-yet-currently-horny boyfriend. The blond’s complaints quickly turns into pleasing noises as Leonard moves his attention to Jim’s neck, sucking and biting the pulse and sending pleasures down his spine. He let out another gasp of surprise when the slightly bigger man grips the back of his thighs to lift him up and push him harder against the wall. Damn, has he really been busy these days that he actually forgot Bones works out more than he does?

And damn, the fact that his boyfriend can manhandle him so easily fucking _turns him on_.

Jim instinctively puts his arms around Leonard’s neck and his legs circles the brunette’s waist for leverage as he captures his mouth again, nipping and licking that will mostly result in two pair of swollen lips.

His loud moan is captured by Leonard’s lips when the latter starts grinding his groin against Jim’s, sending waves of pleasures that almost makes Jim _blind _.__

He really thought he went blind when he comes, his head thrown back to almost slamming against the wall if it weren’t for Bones’ hand suddenly appearing against the back of his head. His scream is swallowed by the latter’s mouth so he wouldn’t be heard by members of the crew passing the hallway—if there were—and not that Jim cared (though he should 'cause he's the captain and there's moral and stuff).

They stayed in that position for two minutes: Jim’s arms around Leonard's head, his legs around his waist and his face resting in the crook of the doctor's neck while Leonard keeps his arms around Jim’s waist.

A kiss on Jim’s hair is what made him return to the real world.

It’s not like Leonard wasn’t a romantic man—he is most _definitely_ a romantic man—but today he’s kind of out of character.

When Jim is quiet for awhile, Bones pulls away to look at him and is pleased to find Jim’s dazed look, “You alright, kid?”

That makes the former laugh. “Really? You’re calling me _that_ after you just made me come in my pants?”

“I can call you whatever the hell I want, sweetheart, and ‘s not like you’re complainin’” He smirks before giving Jim another kiss, not giving him a chance to reply.

Bones is being weird today. But that doesn’t mean Jim  _ _mind.__

__

****3.** **

Bones is  _definitely_ being weird today. Totally and utterly weird.

Or maybe just horny.

And feeling kinky.

Because after he was done with his shift and getting dinner, not four hours after his lover made him come in the closet, Jim finds himself tied up on the bed, face down with a blindfold around his head.

They say when you can’t see anything, your senses become heightened in other places and boy can he. Feel. Everything. Almost _too much_ in fact. He can feel the bite marks forming on his back as he tugs the bonds around his wrists that are tied above his head. He can feel his nipples sore and the hickeys around his neck and collarbones.

He groans when two lubed fingers scissor his hole, stretching it “Bones, please-- _hnnn_ ” and moans out loud when they brush against his prostate.

“Please what, sweetheart?”

“You know what you fucker- _ahh!_ ” As a third finger enters him and there are now three fingers nudging his prostate, Jim lets out a string of incoherent words. He wants, no, _needs_ Bones to fuck him like, _yesterday._ “Fuck Bones please, please-”

“ _What_ , Jim?”

“Please fuck me, Leonard,  _please!_ ” Jim could smack himself for being so stubborn, because if he were to beg in the first place, Leonard wouldn’t have to tease him for _two hours_  for him to finally get that giant, wonderful cock in him.

After only five thrusts, Jim is close. “You look so pretty like this, darlin'.” Bones bites the back of his ear while not stopping his thrusts, making his captain a writhing mess.

“Oh God, oh God, _Leonard!_ ”

When Leonard takes him in his hand, it didn’t take three strokes for Jim to come hard, spilling his cum on his stomach and the bed underneath him. He collapses on the stained sheets, but not before he clenches for the last time, making his lover who was fucking him spills his own contents inside Jim.

He doesn't think he ever came so hard in his life.

 

****4.** **

Jim whimpers as Leonard slowly takes gently himself out of the captain so he wouldn’t hurt him.

“Oh my God…” said the blond while catching his breath. His blindfold is still on but he could _hear_ Bones smirking down at him in amusement.

“Just Leonard is fine, sweetheart.”

“You know what I mean, asshole. You gonna let me go or not? Feeling a bit sore here.” Jim raises his tied wrists to prove his point.

“I'm afraid the answer to that question is 'not'.”

“Huh?” Jim is confused as hell when Leonard pulls him back into a kneeling position, and--

“ _Motherfucker!_ ” He cries out and trembles like crazy when his cheeks were spread apart and a tongue dove into his hole, licking it’s way inside and tasting every inch of him. “Bones what the fuck are you doi-” He gasps and throws his head back before whimpering.

“Just tryin’ to clean up your mess, darlin’” 

 _Christ _,__ Bones' southern accent in bed always turns him on, not to mention the way the doctor is sucking his hole like a goddamn pro, Jim’s cock is now back to life. “Ughh, _Bones you’re killing me _-__ ” Jim is cut off when Bones starts stroking and fondling his sensitive dick again, making him moan and tug his bond harder but there is nothing he could do about it. He is so sensitive, he doesn’t know whether to get away from Bones’ touches or to crave for them more.

His boyfriend apparently decides that for him as he doesn't let Jim get away from his tongue and hand. Jim _screams_  when he comes the second time that night and the fourth time that day.

He didn’t know why the hell his boyfriend is being so kinky and horny. Don’t get him wrong, both male are kinky as hell, especially on shore leaves, but they weren’ton shore leave and Jim can’t for the life of him remember if today was an anniversary or something.

Oh well. He can’t think anymore anyway because he’s falling asleep.

He has such a weird boyfriend.

A weird, horny, kinky, grumpy, lovely and most of all _wonderful_ boyfriend.

 

****+1.** **

Jim wakes up feeling warm and relaxed, albeit tired and quite sore, but comfortable anyway. When he opens his eyes, he finds himself in the hot tub—a captain’s privilege he rarely uses because of busy schedule—and he is leaning back against a strong chest with his head resting on a shoulder. He turns his eyes to meet Bones' smiling face, his arms on each side of the tub in a relaxed position.

“Bones?” He asks while still feeling dazed.

“Alright, darlin’?” And he suddenly remembers the events that happened today.

He tears his gaze away from Leonard, his could feel his face starting to flush. “I’m… alright.”

Leonard raises an eyebrow. “You fainted.” He points out.

Jim frowns. “I don’t _faint _.__ ”

“Right. Tell that to your medical reports that have you fainting written on them-”

“Captains don’t faint-”

“Sure _captain_. Let's see...” Bones glances to the ceiling as if thinking. “ah, 2260.12, fainted on New Vulcan because of dehydration-”

“-I only passed out-”

“2260.18, fainted on Tallara III because of a flower pollen-”

“It’s not my fault I was beamed down right in front of it!”

“-2260.23, fainted on Alma IV because of a curse, because you didn’t reciprocate the princess’s sexual attraction-”

“Because I have a boyfriend, you doofus!”

“-and, dammit Jim, that was only three weeks ago!”

Jim glares at him, annoyed. “So what’s your point? And you know I’ve been _passing out_  these last few months so why did you… you know…?Did things that made me pass out?” _Though they're all wonderful things really._

At that, Leonard hesitates, as if only just now realizing they went off topic. “So it wasn’t alright?” At his boyfriend’s worried face, Jim shakes his head. “No, no. It was more than alright, Bones, _great_ in fact. It’s just… kind of out-of-character-ish of you. And I promise, as much as I disliked the teasing, I love every bit of it. I’m just wondering why, I guess.”

Leonard’s response to Jim’s genuine curiosity is to cradle his face and give him a chaste kiss before saying, “You know I love you, right Jim?”

He pulls back to see the blond blushing. At times like this he really counts his blessings because no one aside from him can see Captain James T. Kirk so cute and vulnerable, not with all the confident and intelligent facade that demands respect and loyalty from his crew, and fear from his enemies.

“Uh-huh?”

“You know I’m in love with you?” Because loving someone and being _in_ love with someone are two different things.

“Yeah, you said that a couple of times in the past-” Bones only says those words once or twice every few weeks, unlike Jim who tells him every day. Not like Jim needs to hear them very often though, because he _sees_ Bones saying them everyday. By taking care of him and making sure he eats healthy, by putting him back together physically and mentally, by making love to him and taking care of him after, and so on. “-but seriously what is with you today-”

“You know _when_  I fell in love with you?”

Jim’s jaw drops.

“...No?” He hesitated. But thankfully it’s not the wrong answer when Bones only smiled at him instead of getting grumpy.

“’s a year ago today, darlin’.” The captain’s eyes widen as he realized what the date was. This day last year Jim was still in a coma from radiation poisoning. Spock, Uhura and Bones had saved his life with Khan’s blood, only for him to wake up two weeks later. When he woke up, Jim had tears in his eyes because he was overwhelmed by the thought of living another day after accepting death.

So that’s why when Jim woke up from his coma Bones had kissed him. He did it not only to comfort him but was also showing how much he loved him. How much he was scared of losing him.

“When you were given a second chance at life, I was also given a chance to realize how I feel about you. Not only could I have lost a best friend, I could've lost someone that I love.” 

Great, and now Jim felt his eyes watering. “Oh, kid.” Leonard brushes them away with his thumb.

Jim caught his wrist. “Dammit Bones, you couldn't have just make me dinner or give me flowers instead?”

“That’s for tomorrow on our shore leave, you infant.” said the CMO, as if Jim should have known that, which he didn't.

“What shore leave?” asked the younger male in surprise, but at the mention of shore leave he was almost pleased.

“I arranged for a shore leave for us with Spock because ever since the five-year mission began you’ve only had two of ‘em. The next thing you know you’ll be turning into the hobgoblin and we can’t have that now can we?” He shudders at the thought of dating Spock.

Jim laughs out loud. “You’re so weird, old man.”

“Shut up, kid!”

Once they finished bathing and drying off, Leonard led Jim to bed. They were now both curled up in each other and comfortable under the blankets.

“As much as I love what you did today, I hope it doesn’t become a habit. I’m not exactly twenty anymore” Jim yawned as he rests his head on Leonard’s chest and putting his arm around his stomach. He wasn't lying, he felt very tired.

“No, you’re twenty-seven.” Jim snorts before pinching the doctor’s stomach.

“You know I’ll get you back for this, right?” Leonard tightens his grip around his lover while playing with the blond’s hair.

“I love you, kid, but do shut yer trap ‘cause screwing you like today ain’t as easy as you think.”

Jim lets out a sigh, feeling tired but content. “Love you too, Len.” He kisses his lover's neck before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

And they both slept until noon.


End file.
